fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 22
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Naito zat op de binnenplaats met zijn gezicht in zijn handen, wazig voor zich uit kijkend. Al sinds het feest van enkele weken geleden kon hij maar niet stoppen met denken aan Cecilia, het meisje waarmee Rosanna en Orabelle even hadden gepraat en die hij zo had leren kennen. Hij voelde zich best schuldig omdat hij zich zorgen hoorde te maken over Rosanna, maar eigenlijk had hij niet vaak aan haar gedacht. Cecilia verbleef op het moment ook in Huize Smaragd omdat ze elke dag op stap ging in de bossen of bij het meer, maar Naito wou dolgraag met haar spreken. Hij nam dus aan dat hij verliefd op haar was. En als je over de duivel sprak- of dacht; daar kwam Cecilia aanlopen met een pot hars in haar handen. Naito vroeg zich af wat ze op de binnenplaats deed en wandelde naar haar toe. 'Hallo Naito!' zei ze vriendelijk, en ze zette haar pot hars neer bij de kasteelmuur.'Wat doe jij hier?' 'Ik zat wat te dagdromen, niets bijzonders,' zei Naito ademloos.'Jij?' 'Ik ga op het dak klimmen,' maakte Cecilia bekend, en ze duwde haar handen in de pot hars. Naito had iets doodnormaals verwacht als "ik ga bloemen plukken" of "ik was op zoek naar jou" en dus duurde het een poosje voor haar woorden tot hem doordrongen. '.... wat?' Cecilia boorde haar vingers in wat groeven van de stenen in de muur en hees zich met gemak overeind. 'Tot bij het ontbijt, Naito!' riep Cecilia vrolijk terwijl ze op een afdakje sprong. 'Het is middernacht! Hoezo ga je naar het dak klimmen?' riep Naito uit.'Als je valt breek je je rug!' 'Dat is toch het leuke?' giechelde Cecilia. Naito werd razend, smeerde ook wat hars op zijn handen en klauterde razendsnel achter haar aan. 'Oh doe je ook mee? Wat gezellig!' 'Kom nu naar beneden!' 'Je bent niet mijn moeder!' zei Cecilia bits, en ze schoof een eind bij hem vandaan toen hij zijn hand uitstak om haar mee te trekken. Naito verloor zijn evenwicht en met zwaaiende armen helde hij naar achteren. Cecilia greep zijn hand in een flits vast en bleef hem vasthouden. 'Nu moeten we iets dramatisch zeggen...' prevelde Cecilia.'Wat dacht je hiervan; dat was op het nippertje!' 'Cecilia!' schreeuwde Naito razend.'Laat me los!' 'Oké!' Cecilia liet zijn hand los en Naito viel omlaag.'NEEE!' schreeuwde hij. Plots zweefde hij midden in de lucht en hij sperde zijn ogen wijd open toen hij ontdekte dat het heksenmagie was - maar niet die van hem. 'Cecilia? Je hebt heksenmagie...' 'Jij ook,' zei Cecilia toen ze hem naar de grond liet zakken en op het afdakje ging zitten. Ze liet haar benen losjes bungelen. 'Hoe?' vroeg Naito geschokt. Hij had gedacht dat Cecilia een normaal mensenmeisje was. 'Ik ken de Smaragdbloedlijn. Er had al een belletje moeten rinkelen bij je toen je dat hoorde. Die laten zich niet in met normale mensen.' 'Ben je volbloed of halfbloed?' vroeg Naito. 'Volbloed natuurlijk, ben je helemaal mal? Halfbloeden zijn niet zo sterk als ik,' snauwde Cecilia beledigt. 'Sorry...' mompelde Naito, en hij haalde een hand door zijn haar. Naito en Cecilia babbelden nog een poosje. Dan melde ze dat ze verder ging klimmen en Naito liet haar met een gerust hart alleen; als ze viel zou ze zichzelf gewoon opvangen. Hij liep naar de Slaapgang en ging z'n kamer binnen. Daar lag Cornelius al te slapen en in stilte legde Naito een shirt en zachte broek klaar om later mee te slapen. Plots was er een tikje op zijn raam en daar stond Cecilia op het balkon, breed grijnzend. Ze had haar haren losgemaakt en ze golfden nu over haar schouders en rug als een waterval van lichtblond. Ze deed Naito aan iemand denken, maar hij wist niet wie. Er was net te veel verschil tussen haar en de persoon in kwestie. Naito liep naar de balkondeuren toe en glipte het terras op. 'Wat doe jij hier?' snauwde hij. 'Ik ben over het dak geklommen!' zei Cecilia trots.'Kom mee, het is er erg mooi!' Ze greep zijn hand vast. Naito verbaasde zich over haar zachte huid en met twinkelende blauwe ogen hielp ze hem een afdakje op. Ze slingerde zichzelf omhoog met behulp van haar sterke armspieren en al gauw verdween ze over de dakrand. Naito ging gauw achter haar aan. Ze had gelijk gehad; het was erg mooi op het dak. Her en der was het dak puntiger door de kleine ruimtes die blijkbaar boven de slaapgang zaten, maar het was meestal vlak of lichtjes hellend. De sterrenhemel strekte zich ver uit boven hun hoofde en Naito ademde uit. Cecilia klampte zich vast aan zijn arm voor evenwicht. Zijn hart bonsde in zijn keel. Eerst had hij gewoon rustig op de binnenplaats gezeten, dromend over het meisje waar hij van hield, en nu stond hij hier op het dak met Cecilia die zijn hand vast had. Naito praatte nog met Cecilia, urenlang. Hij lette op de zachte beweging van haar lippen, het verschuiven van haar lichtblonde lokken, hoe ze haar ogen dichtkneep als ze lachte. Ze straalden in het nachtelijke licht en leken alle sterren te weerspiegelen. Het was lang geleden dat Naito nog zo'n vlinders in zijn buik had gehad. Toen de maan vlak boven hun hoofden stond namen ze afscheid en spraken ze af om de volgende avond alweer op het dak te zitten. Naito belandde weer in bed, zich de wandeling erheen niet herinnerend, en viel direct in slaap met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Die ochtend stond hij op met een beter humeur dan gewoonlijk en hij trok zijn kleren aan terwijl hij Cornelius schopte met een voet in een poging de Engelenjongen wakker te krijgen. De bladeren van enkele klimplanten wiegden heen en weer voor de balkondeuren en al gauw rende Naito de gang in. Hij liep naar de Eetzaal toe, waar hij Adamaris en Orabelle meestal aantrof, maar de tiener was nergens te bespeuren en de levende pop stond druk te murmelen met Adriel en Cyramelia zat met haar handen in haar haar op een sofa. 'Is er iets aan de hand?' vroeg Naito. Hij schrok toen Cecilia binnenkwam, maar ze keek hem alleen met een subtiele glimlach aan voor ze naar de ontbijttafel toeliep. Adriel keek Naito even fronsend aan. Dan legde ze een hand op haar voorhoofd en keek ze peinzend naar de grond. Orabelle liep naar Cyramelia toe en gaf het Engelenmeisje een troostende knuffel. Cecilia stond direct op en liep met snelle pas naar Adriel toe. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ze met wijd opengesperde ogen. Adriel murmelde iets in haar oor en Cecilia drukte geschokt een hand tegen haar mond.'Bloed? Weet je het zeker?' De vrouw knikte. Naito werd boos en kruiste zijn armen voor zijn borst. Wat was er nou aan de hand? Cecilia liep naar hem toe; het leek alsof ze hem het nieuws niet graag bracht. Ze weigerde oogcontact te maken en wriemelde met haar handen. Er viel een doodse stilte en het leek wel alsof zelfs de wind zijn adem inhield toen haar lichte ogen de zijne vonden. Het heksenmeisje opende haar mond en ademde diep in. 'Adamaris en Cheryl zijn ontvoerd...' right Hoofdstuk 21 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 23 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken